


All the Kisses

by Aurlana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-12 15:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: All different types of kissesOnly kissesKisses given one - 100 word drabble at a time.





	1. Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gowombat83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/gifts).



> This will be updated periodically, as inspiration strikes. :)  
> The best part of waking up...

**Morning Kisses**

He woke to the light tickling of Cullen’s hair between his shoulder blades followed by tender, unhurried kisses. Strong arms tightened around him causing Alistair to moan softly while Cullen continued to pepper kisses across his shoulder blades and up to the nape of his neck. They were tiny pecks of adoration, all for him. _Only_ for him.

Alistair rolled over slowly in his lovers’ arms. The kisses, never seizing across his jaw until they were face to face.

With a sleepy grin, Alistair gently pressed his lips to Cullen’s, savoring their closeness. “Good morning, my love.”

“Good morning, Al.”

(100)


	2. Comforting Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Alistair has a shit day.  
> Cullen kisses him and makes it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated periodically, as inspiration strikes. :)  
> This chapter (and all subsequent chapters) will be all about:
> 
>  
> 
> **Cullistair Kisses  
>  All different types of kisses  
> Only kisses  
> Kisses given one - 100 word drabble at a time.**
> 
>  
> 
> _Random genres and kinks as the mood strikes me - and sometimes my brain does some weird stuff, so... be forewarned. ;)_

**Comforting Kisses**

“What an insufferable bunch of pompous, entitled, assholes.” Alistair slammed the door in frustration.

Looking up from where he was reading by the fire, Cullen slowly closed his book and set it aside. “They really got to you today, huh?”

Alistair grumbled. “Why _I_ need to decide whose sow they should breed their prize boar with, I will never know.”

Cullen crossed the room, chuckling warmly. He wrapped his arms around Alistair, pulling him close. “They come to you because they respect you, love.” Cullen placed a gentle kiss on his brow. “They _love_ you.”

“Thank you.” Alistair sighed, gratefully.

(100)


	3. Jealous Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Cullen can get a little possessive. ;)

**Jealous Kisses**

Cullen pushed Alistair up against the wall when they entered their tiny apartment, crushing their lips together. “What the fuck was that, Al? He had his hands _all_ over you.”

Alistair tried to catch his breath as Cullen left love bites on his neck. “It was nothing, Len. It was one dance with Lana’s cousin, as a favor to _her_. I left as soon as he touched my ass, and I told him that I was already taken.”

“You’re damn right you are.” Cullen dropped to his knees, unfastening Alistair’s pants. Releasing his rapidly filling dick, Cullen growled, “You’re _mine!”_

(100)


	4. Stolen Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occasionally Alistair's wardrobe choices drive Cullen crazy. ;)

**Stolen Moments**

Alistair wore _that_ skirt today. It was almost more than Cullen could bear. The first chance he got, he pulled Alistair into the custodian’s closet, locking the door behind them. “Maker’s breath! You trying to kill me, Al?”

Cullen reached his hand up the short hemline of the skirt, finding Alistair already half hard in satin panties.

Alistair pulled Cullen to him, kissing him breathless. “We don’t have time now, Lenny. But I’ll be all yours after school.”

With a resigned sigh, Cullen straightened his tie and smoothed out his hair before stealing one last kiss and returning to class.

(100)

 


	5. Wedded Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day jitters?  
> Not on your life!

**Wedded Bliss**

He felt like he’d waited an eternity for this moment. Standing at the altar with Cullen, the love of his life. They wore matching suits, matching smiles, and matching eyes misted with emotion.

Hands held lovingly together, they exchanged rings and repeated their vows. It didn’t matter the words—the sentiment was there, overshadowing everything they’d been through.

As his lips met his husband’s to seal their promises to each other, Alistair’s heart sang with joy;  _this_ was what they’d fought so hard for.

It was everything he’d ever dreamed it would be.

It was perfect.

It was worth it.

_(100)_


	6. Cheesy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair loves cheese.  
> He may love Cullen a little bit more than that. ;)

**Cheesy Kisses**

Cullen watched as Alistair systematically picked up each one of the cheesy items he’d packed for their picnic today, and joyfully kissed them one by one.

His husband was nothing if not predictable.

Alistair _loved_ cheese, and Cullen _loved_ Alistair.

Loved him enough to pack up fifteen different types of cheese—one for every year they’d been together—and surprise him at work for lunch.

While Alistair was busy investigating the brea, Cullen slid a piece between his lips and leaned in. “Hey hun, you missed one.”

“Mmm, Ferelden sharp with hints of Cullen. This one, is definitely my favorite.”

(100)


	7. Kiss Make Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair got a little banged up after their most recent battle.  
> What would he do without Cullen there to make things better?

**Kiss Make Better**

Alistair soaked his aching _everything_ in the nearby pond after their most recent battle. Wrapped in only a towel, he made his way _gingerly_ back to camp.

Cullen looked up with concern. “You look like shit, Al. Come here so I can take a look at your injuries.”

Without a word, Alistair crawled inside their tent and lay down, a grateful smile gracing his lips.

With utmost precision and care, Cullen systematically inspected every injury; bandaging some, putting poltices on others.

The one treatment he gave to _every_ booboo, big and small, was a gentle kiss to make them better.

_(100)_


	8. Maker, I’ve Missed You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Happy-Tearful reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Kink-Twin made a request that I just couldn't refuse. 
> 
> Thanks **GoWombat83** for encouraging all the kisses!
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  _~If you're low on prompts might I request a "Maker I've missed you!" kiss? For some reason that's been on my mind lately. ~_
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I'm not low on kissing ideas - but I will always take prompts and suggestions for more!

**Maker, I’ve Missed You**

Seeing him standing on the platform takes my breath away. It’s been too long since I’ve been able to hold him, touch him, kiss him.

Before the train comes to a complete stop, I leap from the lowest step and rush toward him.

I know the minute he sees me.

He shouts, “Alistair!” And pushes his way through the crowd.

It feels like _home_ when Cullen _finally_ pulls me into his arms. His lips are soft, warm, tender.

Perfect!

"Maker, I've missed you, my love.” I whisper between fervent kisses accompanied by the tears and laughter of our joyful reunion.


	9. Pride-ful Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride month, my loves.  
> Lets see what these two can get up to today, shall we?

**Pride-ful Proposal**

He watched in awe as Alistair danced happily to the parade’s music. Maker, he loved that man. Alistair wore his _Proud Veteran_ shirt with a rainbow flag on it, a pink and purple striped bi-flag wrapped around his shoulders, and a jeweled crown with flowing rainbow ribbons on his head.

Cullen looked down at his own demi-colored t-shirt. He never expected to feel this kind of attraction—to anyone. Cupping a velvet box in his hands, he took a deep breath and knelt in front of his dancing _king_.

With tear-filled eyes and gentle kisses of adoration, Alistair _proudly_ accepted.

_(100)_


	10. The Best Person I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past due for another installment of kisses! This one answering a prompt from gowombat83.
> 
> How bout a "you are the very best person i know, and i love you" kiss, ifn you're feeling up to it? :)

**The Best Person I Know**

With callused hands on my face, caressing away my worries and fears, Cullen reassures me that they’re completely _unfounded_.

“You are the very best person I know, Al. I love you.” The gentle kisses he places on my eyelids, then cheeks, and eventually as our lips meet, make me _almost_ believe his words. But even if I don’t believe him _yet,_ his love and devotion make me _want_ to believe.

“I love you too, Cullen. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Maybe that’s something we both need to figure out. I feel very blessed to be with you.”

_(100)_


	11. Chocolate Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Bonus*  
> Because sometimes we need a little extra to sweeten our days.

**Chocolate Kisses**

Cullen walked in to find a trail of chocolate Kisses leading down the hall. Following it to their bedroom, he opened the door to a completely naked Alistair on their bed, wearing a giant red bow. There were several Kisses strategically placed up the length of his body.

Not usually one to deny his sweet-tooth, Cullen picked up each Kiss, replacing it with lips on skin, and setting the candy aside on their nightstand.

Removing the last piece of chocolate resting on Alistair’s lips, Cullen placed a tender kiss in its place. “Nothing is sweeter than your lips, my love.”

_(100)_


	12. Praise & Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have a bit of a praise kink ;) 
> 
> Have some verbal adorations!

**Praise & Kisses**

Alistair floated on a cloud of post climactic euphoria as Cullen systematically kissed each one of his freckles; words of praise and adoration flowing freely from his lips.

“You are my everything, Alistair. So perfectly boyish yet brave. I love all of you: your quirks and quips, your hard lines and soft edges. For fifteen years, you’ve allowed me to take care of you, worship you, and have trusted me enough to let me dominate you. You are my joy…”

In the beginning, hearing his husband praise him so completely made him uncomfortable. Now, Alistair thrived on feeling so cherished.

_(100)_


	13. That Damn Biscuit Can!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reoccurring theme! Alistair and his fear of premade biscuit dough in the can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompted by: Lola Vega / Lola Auditore**

**That Damn Biscuit Can!**

Alistair was in the living room watching the baby while the _grownups_ cooked in the kitchen. A loud **BOOM** had Alistair scrabbling into the corner, the baby tucked protectively in his arm. He stood defensively, wielding a toy, against whatever horror was imminent. 

At the baby’s high-pitched wails, Cullen rushed in. Seeing his husband’s panic stricken face, he approached cautiously. “Alistair, sweetheart. It was just the biscuit can opening.”

After he dodged the jack-in-the-box Alistair lobbed at him with a disgruntled, “Really! You couldn’t warn me?” Cullen stifled his giggles, wrapped them in his arms, and kissed them both soothingly.

(100)

 


	14. First Kisses

**First Kisses**

_Is he scooting closer?_ I wonder as I surreptitiously steal glances at Cullen. I see the barely there quirk to the left side of his mouth which draws my eye. Looking at his lips, I lick my own and wonder what it would be like to taste them. I don’t have to wait long to find out. Cullen leans in and before he closes the distance, asks, “Alistair, may I… kiss you?”

With a shy smile, I carefully press a chaste kiss to his incredibly soft lips. Once, twice. It’s so much better than I ever dreamed it could be.

_(100)_


	15. Awkward Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came about after a conversation I had with Geekelfie aka D_elfie today. It was too beautiful of a kiss to pass up! :)

**Awkward Kisses**

I received a bashful kiss on the cheek when I dropped Cullen off at his home. It was hesitant and didn’t come naturally to either of us, but even now, two hours later, I can still feel the ghost of his lips on my skin.

We’d just finished a spontaneous date-at-the-beach; stopping to buy shorts on the way so we could wear something other than our business suits.

Uncomfortably shy people by nature, this day was a rare out-of-the-box experience for us. Fun, carefree, romantic. Two guys, one free day, and one awkward kiss that would stay with us forever.

(100)


	16. Anti-Cheese Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this isn't love... I have no idea what is!

**Anti-Cheese Kisses**

Cullen watched from the kitchen doorway while Alistair mumbled to himself as he tossed items from the fridge into the trash. “Al, hun, what are you doing?”

“The doctor said no more dairy, Cullen. It’s killing you!”

“It’s just a sensitivity, Al. It’s _not_ going to kill me.”

“But… it makes you sick and if you can’t have dairy, then I won’t have any either.”

Cullen pulled Alistair in and kissed him passionately.

“What was that for?” Alistair asked, breathlessly.

“You’d give up cheese… for me?”

Cupping Cullen’s cheek, Alistair whispered, “My love, I would give up _everything_ for you!”

_(100)_   
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came about during a conversation I was having with my son about some people being lactose intolerant. The question came up, "What would Alistair do if he couldn't have dairy?"   
> To which, I countered with this.   
> Alistair sure does love Cullen if he's willing to give up all dairy for him too! <3


	17. My Hero! aka - How I Met My Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's love at first sight...

**My Hero! aka - How I met my husband**

I thought I was going to die. The truck smashed into me, rolling my car. I was disoriented and vaguely aware of being upside down with the smell of gasoline growing stronger. Tugging at my seatbelt, it was locked tight and panic began to set in. “Calm down, Alistair. It’s going to be ok.”

Suddenly, there was the face of an angel at my window; the name on his uniform read, Rutherford. He smashed the glass and cut my seatbelt, then pulled me out just as the car burst into flames.

With a grateful sob of relief, I kissed him.

_(100)_


	18. Pride Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair wakes up alone and wonders what Cullen is up to.

**The Best Kind of Prize is a Pride Surprise**

He woke disoriented, the other side of the bed cold. Hearing a faint ‘clickety-clicking’ noise coming from the spare room, Alistair went to investigate.

Peering in, he found his pajama-clad husband bent over the sewing machine, pink, purple, and blue fabric visible.

Cullen turned at Alistair’s sob of joy, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips. “I wanted to surprise you and take you to pride tomorrow.”

“Cullen? Are you making me a bi-pride shirt?”

He nodded, holding up his own rainbow ‘Gay AF’ socks and hat. “I thought we could match.”

Gently cupping Cullen’s cheeks, Alistair kissed him ardently.

_(100)_


	19. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That thing you think you saw, was not what you thought it was!  
> But it'll all be ok.  
> I promise. ;)

******Misunderstanding**

“Alistair... wait. It’s not—“

“Cullen, stop. Okay? I get it. You don’t have to explain.”

“It’s not okay. You can’t possibly think--”

“Can’t possibly think, what? That you’d rather have him than me?” 

“Alistair, no, please just listen.” Cullen gently cupped Alistair’s face, kissing away his tears, then placing a tender kiss on his lips. “I wanted to surprise you, so I had Anders pick up my order for me.”

Cullen dropped to one knee after pulling a black velvet box from his pocket. “You are my world, my love, my life. Will you… marry me?”

“Oh, Maker, Cullen. Yes!”

_(100)_


	20. Alistair Loves All of Cullen’s Kisses!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the start of the day to the end.  
> Alistair loves all the kisses he gets from Cullen.

**Alistair Loves All of Cullen’s Kisses!**

 

Morning breath kisses.

Syrupy sticky breakfast kisses.

Minty toothpaste kisses, as we head to work.

Emoji kisses, to get us throughout the day.

Welcome home from work kisses, pressed up against the kitchen counter.

Tell me how your day went kisses, as we talk over dinner.

Sweet wine kisses, snuggled-up on the sofa together.

Steamy shower kisses, as we get ready for bed.

End of the day kisses, curled-up together: sated, happy, content.

And finally, sleepy kisses against the back of my neck as you tell me how much you love me.

Then I whisper back, “I love you too.”

_(100)_


	21. Breakfast Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is not a morning person.  
> What would he do without Cullen to get him through?

**Breakfast Kisses**

Alistair groaned as he rolled out of bed, the smell of bacon luring him toward the kitchen. He smiled sleepily at the sight of Cullen wearing the ‘kiss the cook’ apron he got from Mia last Christmas.

Rubbing his eyes, Alistair shuffled closer, draping himself over Cullen’s back and kissing him softly on the neck. “You are insufferably cheerful in the morning. It’s a good thing you can cook, or I’d have to resent your perkiness.”

With an amused chuckle, Cullen wrapped his free arm around Alistair and kissed him sweetly. “Good Morning, Grumpy. If I couldn’t cook, we’d starve.”

**(100)**


	22. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the first time, you just know.

**Coming Home**

They stand facing each other in the dim light. Alistair blinks slowly in wonder; how did he ever end up here with Cullen only inches away?

He’s not sure who leans in first, but he doesn’t complain as their lips brush tentatively together. It’s just a quick peck, checking for permission; feather-lite, sweet, and perfect.

Cullen smiles shyly which Alistair returns with a wink that boasts more confidence than he’s feeling. As their lips meet a second time, he melts into the embrace; never wanting to let go.

Alistair firmly believes that this must be what coming home feels like.

_(100)_


	23. The Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Warden's life expectancy is very short.  
> If they don't die fighting for their cause,   
> they eventually succumb to The Calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry. :'(   
> Please forgive me.

**The Calling**

Cullen frantically searched the deep roads; finally finding Alistair kneeling in a sea of darkspawn corpses, head bowed, resting on the pommel of his sword.

He crashed to his knees, pulling Alistair into his arms. “Oh, baby. No!” He sobbed, placing kisses over his cheeks and brow, headless of the tears staining his face.

“I cant get the song to stop.” Alistair looked up, eyes haunted. “Please forgive me, my love. This is the only way.”

Cullen kissed him: one action representing a lifetime of love and devotion. He stood and drew his sword, determined. “Then we’ll do this… together.”

**_(100)_ **


	24. Team Cap vs Team Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an answer to the age old question!  
> (psst - it's not who you might think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you with the heartache in the last chapter of "All The Kissing"   
> So have another kiss, much happier this time!

**Cap vs Iron Man**

Alistair and Cullen were holding hands, waiting to see the newest Avengers movie. “So…” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Are you team Cap or team Iron Man?”

Alistair laughed. “I’m not sure there’s a right way to answer that. I’d hate to say one if you feel strongly about the other. Besides… they are both hot, but neither hold a candle to you.”

Cullen leaned in, brushing his lips lightly over Alistair’s. “You’re a sap, y’know that?”

“I think there’s only one way to solve this.” Alistair winked suggestively.

The both grinned and exclaimed gleefully, “Team Hawkeye!”

**(100)**


	25. The End of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired Cullen goes into Alistair's House of Whine and Cheese after work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was missing my Cocktails and Cheese boys! ;)

**The End of the Day**

Cullen trudged into Alistair’s after another boring stakeout. Taking his usual spot at the end of the bar, he rested his head for a moment while he waited for his drink to arrive.

The next thing he knew, there were familiar arms wrapping around him. “C’mon, luv. Lets get you upstairs and into bed.”

“M’not tired,” he lied, then leaned in, kissing Alistair loudly on the cheek.

“You’ve been asleep on the bar for three hours.” Alistair chuckled. “You’ll be much more comfortable in our bed.”

“Okay, but only if you’re there with me.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be.”

**(100)**


	26. Wake-up Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ways of waking up are more preferred than others. :)

**Wake-up Kisses**

He starts at the back of Cullen’s neck with gentle kisses. Arms wrapped around his husband, one under Cullen’s head, the other protectively encircling his waist; Alistair runs his fingers through the soft curls on his belly and pulls him to his chest. They fit perfectly together, pressed skin to skin from ankle to shoulder, they always have.

As Cullen begins to stir, Alistair laces their fingers together and kisses his way back up Cullen’s neck, across his jaw, and finally watches Cullen blink away the last vestiges of sleep and kiss him back.

“Best way to wake up, ever.”

_(100)_


	27. Aftercare Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of each other is paramount to a happy arrangement and relationship.  
> I think these two are doing a beautiful job of it. :)

**Aftercare Kisses**

Alistair panted while basking in the afterglow. Everything was heightened: the feel of the down mattress topper below them, the gentle breeze coming through their bedroom window, the soft kisses he slowly became aware of, working their way up his body and eventually landing on his parched lips.

“Have I ever told you how perfect you are for me?” Cullen asked, breathlessly as he eased Alistair upright to drink his juice.

“Only after every scene, my love.”

“Well, I can’t have you forgetting it, now can I?”

Alistair sighed happily, laying back down in Cullen’s embrace. “I could never forget.”

_(100)_


	28. ‘I Need You’ Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we are placed in uncomfortable situations  
> not for our own lessons to be learned,  
> but for the benefit of someone dear to us.

**‘I Need You’ Kisses**

Alistair grumbled as he pulled off his uniform.

“What’s wrong?” Cullen asked.

Throwing clothes across the room, Alistair shouted, “I shouldn’t be here, Cullen. I don’t fit in! I’m not a believer like you. I don’t want to protect the world. I’m only here because no one else in this Maker-forsaken world wants me.”

Cullen pulled Alistair into his arms and kissed him fiercely. “I want you, Al. And maybe you’re not here for you. Maybe… maybeyour grand purpose is because I need you here!”

“Thank you, Lenny. You always know what to say to make me feel better.”

**_(100)_ **


	29. Stormy Night Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm has Alistair spooked, but he's too ashamed to ask for comfort.  
> Cullen doesn't have the same reservations.

**Stormy Night Kisses**

Alistair huddled in bed as the storm raged outside. Cullen came in, but the teasing Alistair expected never came. 

“Al… are you ok?” Cullen inquired.

“I’m fine… go away.” Alistair snapped then put a pillow over his head as another peel of thunder crashed loudly.

Cullen changed into his pajamas and, adding his blankets and pillow to the bed, crawled in behind Alistair. Wrapping an arm around Alistair’s waist, Cullen whispered, “I’m not okay. Mind if I sleep here tonight?”

“Um… okay?”

“Thank you.” Cullen whispered and Alistair swore he felt lips brush his shoulder before they both fell asleep.

**_(100)_ **


	30. Repentant Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen screwed up big time...   
> Will Alistair be able to forgive him?

**Repentant Kisses**

Alistair woke to featherlight kisses across his cheeks and brow. Opening one eye he scowled at his husband. “You’re late. What time is it anyway?”

“I know. I’m so fucking sorry.” Cullen looked at the table setting with candles burned low and their food long since gone cold. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going through all this trouble?”

“I didn’t think I’d have to remind you of our anniversary!” Alistair walked purposefully down the hall and slammed their bedroom door behind him.

Cullen flinched again when the lock clicked home.

He had so much making up to do.

**_(100)_ **


	31. Repentant Kisses Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen screwed up.  
> Lets see if they'll kiss and make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems that Repentant Kisses (ch 30) needed a couple more parts to it to "Make it Better!"  
> Thanks for reading! And for inspiring more of my writing!

* * *

**Repentant Kisses -** **Part Two**

Alistair tossed and turned. then finally gave up and went in search of Cullen. He found him slumped over on the sofa, head resting in his hands. 

Cullen raised his tear streaked face at Alistair’s approach.“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Nothing I say will excuse my oversite, but I want to do better… How can I make it up to you?”

Alistair took his hand, kissing his knuckles. “You can start by coming to bed. I’m still mad, but neither of us will get any sleep if you stay out here.”

“I will make it up to you. I promise.”

**_(100)_ **


	32. Repentant Kisses Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Cullen make it up to Alistair?

**Repentant Kisses Part Three**

Alistair woke to an empty bed. Rubbing his eyes, he went in search of Cullen. Everything had been cleaned up from the night before, and Cullen was in the kitchen wearing only his ‘kiss the cook’ apron.

With a sheepish grin, Cullen handed Alistair a cup of coffee and kissed him on the cheek. “Good morning, love. Breakfast is almost ready.”

Alistair eyed his mostly naked husband, the bacon, and the eggs with cheese. “This is a good start, but aren’t you going to be late for work?”

“I called out. You are far more important and precious to me.”


	33. Repentant Kisses Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen makes some changes.

**Repentant Kisses Part Four**

Cullen spent the next year making it up to Alistair. Reprioritizing his schedule, he put Alistair at the forefront where he belonged. At some point, work would end, he’d retire, and it was with Alistair that he would spend the rest of his life.

With every kiss and caress, Cullen let Alistair know just how much he meant to him. They made time for each other, taking vacations and just spending quiet nights in cuddling. They focused on making one another happy and eventually extended that to the children they welcomed into their home.

One little oversight, made everything better.

**_(100)_ **


	34. Repentant Kisses - Fifty Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses Forgiven   
> Repentant Kisses - Final

**Repentant Kisses - Fifty Years Later**

Alistair will never just ‘assume’ he remembers again. Fifty years from now, he’ll still be elbowing Cullen. “Remember that year you forgot our anniversary? Never forgot again, did you?”

“Well no, not after you had the date tattooed on my finger where my wedding ring goes.”

“Be thankful I didn’t get it tattooed across your ass.”

“You punished my ass in other ways. If only we were young again, I’d let you do that to me again.”

Alistair grinned at his husband. “I may not be that young anymore, but I still have a trick or two up my sleeve.”

**(100)**


	35. Declarative Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Alistair just hear what he thinks he heard?

**Declarative Kisses**

Alistair can’t believe what he just heard. He blinked, stunned, into the beautiful pools of amber gazing back at him.

Hopeful. Wistful. Expectant.

Those eyes.

They say eyes are the windows to the soul. Alistair has never had anyone look at him the way that Cullen does. Under those beautiful eyes, he feels: capable, empowered, _enough_.

More than enough really. He feels like he’s Cullen’s sole reason for being… the center of his universe. He feels the truth of it… loved.

More sure than he’d ever been before, Alistair pressed a kiss to Cullen’s lips. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

_**(100)** _


	36. Final Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry. :'(

**Final Kisses**

Alistair sat by Cullen’s bedside, tears streaming down his face as he held onto the hand that was too thin, too cold, and too still. The light had gone out of his husband’s eyes only a few moments before, after losing a merciless battle with Cancer.

Wiping tears from his cheeks, Alistair gave the hand one last squeeze, then stood up and kissed the forehead that belonged to his late husband. “Rest now, my love. You’ve earned it. I’m comforted that you are at peace and pain free. We will be together again one day, I promise. I love you.”

**_(100)_ **


	37. Happy-News Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the cycle of life continues. :)

**Happy-News Kisses**

Cullen rushes in, panicking. “Al, I got here as soon as I could. What’s going on?”

Alistair holds up an envelope.

“Oh my god! Is that what I think it is? What does it say?” Cullen approaches tentatively, looking afraid.

Alistair shrugs. “I… I don’t know - I haven’t opened it yet. I… wanted you here.” He hands the envelope to Cullen and wraps his arms around himself trying not to fidget. “Will you--?”

Cullen rips into the envelope and with tears in his eyes, kisses Alistair softly. “We’ve been approved by the adoption agency, hun. We’re going to be fathers!”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	38. Doctor Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two today, to make up for the gut-punch from yesterday.  
> *puppy eyes*  
> Enjoy a Doctor Rutherford Drabble. ;)

**Doctor Kisses**

Doctor Rutherford was doing his rounds when a nurse approached. “Sir, Mr. Theirin is here again.”

Cullen sighed. “I’ll take care of him, thanks.”

She nodded and pointed to the little temporary room where Alistair sat waiting. Cullen ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his lab-coat before knocking and entering.

Alistair was off the gurney and in his arms as soon as the door was closed. 

Kissing him softly, Cullen whispered. “You are going to get me fired if you keep this up.”

“Weeellll. My hot doctor boyfriend is always busy, I need to get my  _ fix _ somehow.”

**_(100)_ **


	39. Pay Attention To Me Damnit!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lengths will Cullen go to to catch Alistair's attention?!

**Pay attention to me Damnit!!!**

Cullen worked late all week. He was exhausted, but mostly he missed Alistair. Managing to get off early, he rushed home only to find Alistair deep in meditation. He tried many tactics to draw Alistair’s attention, to no avail. Finally, exasperated, Cullen stripped naked and climbed onto Alistair’s lap.

Opening his eyes, Alistair let them roam down Cullen’s body.

Cullen smirked. “Pay attention to me, damnit! I’m finally home while you’re awake and you’re just going to ignore me?”

Alistair surged forward, wrapping his arms around Cullen and claiming his lips. “Hell no. We’ve got lost time to make up!”

**_(100)_ **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Aurlyn on Tumblr, but have also created a Pillowfort account for those that migrated. You can find me there as Aurlana. :)


	40. When Tragedy Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the only thing you can do in the face of the unthinkable, is keep moving forward.

******When Tragedy Strikes**

Alistair rushed home to get to his husband. He found him quietly staring out the back window, tears streaming down his cheeks. Alistair gently touched Cullen’s shoulder. “Honey, it’s going to be okay.”

Cullen collapsed into Alistair’s arms, heartbroken and lost. “I can’t believe they’re gone. What are we going to do?” 

Wrapping his arms tightly around Cullen, and with a soft kiss to his temple, Alistair whispered, “We are going to do what we need to do, we’ll raise Stanton as our own, it’s what your sister wanted. It’s the only thing we can do to honor their memory.”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	41. Congratulatory Kisses

**Congratulatory Kisses**

“Alistair! Alistair, where are you?” Cullen burst in, excited.

“Right here Lenny, what’s going on?” Alistair emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands.

“I got it, Al! I got the promotion!” Cullen picked him up and spun him in a circle before setting him back down and kissing him soundly.

Alistair grinned. “I’m not surprised. You are the best man for the job. It would have been foolish of them to pass you by.” 

“You do know that you’re biased, right?”

“And proud of it! So… how would you like to celebrate?”

“Cullen grinned, salaciously. “I may have some ideas.”

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	42. One hour later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen wants to celebrate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more explicit than usual - I like to keep you guessing! ;)

**One hour later…**

Alistair looked at himself in the mirror. “Cullen, are you sure you want to go out with me dressed like this?”

Letting his fingers trace the hem of the short skirt, Cullen licked his lips. “Oh, hell yeah. You said it’s my celebration and we can do whatever I want. And I want to take you out dancing wearing _that_ skirt and _those_ panties.” Cullen mouthed his way up Alistair’s neck and finally claimed his mouth. “And when we get home, I want you to take this plug I’m wearing out, and fuck me… hard.”

Alistair moaned, “Maker, have mercy!”

**_(100)_ **

 

**_hmmm... thinking we might need just one more of these..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @GoWombat83  
> You’re welcome! ;)


	43. Four hours later…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the celebration continues. ;)

**_Four hours later…_ **

Alistair’s hips stuttered as he came screaming Cullen’s name.

One hour for dinner, two hours making out on the dancefloor, followed by a completely scandalized cab-driver on the way home was the most torturous span of foreplay he’d ever endured. The feel of his semi-erect cock rubbing up against the silky smooth satin of his panties was nothing compared to watching Cullen’s cheeks flush as his plug worked it’s magic with every gyration on the dancefloor.

Alistair had Cullen bent over the sofa and the plug out before he could control himself.

“Fucking, best way to celebrate… ever!” Cullen gasped.

**_(100)_ **

  



	44. X-Mas Eve Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and Cullen is working late... again.

**X-Mas Eve Kisses**

Cullen’s working on Christmas eve… again; deadlines hanging overhead and he was supposed to be home over an hour ago. Jingling in the hall draws his ire, but he tries to ignore it and remain focused. As it gets closer, Cullen finally looks up, only to find his husband in the doorway dressed as a Christmas elf.

With an understanding smile, Alistair enters, cups his cheeks, and kisses him sweetly. “You still have another week for this deadline. It’s time to come home and celebrate with your family.”

“Okay, Sweetheart. Nice outfit.” 

Alistair grins. “Just wait till you see yours!”

**_(100)_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays my friends!


	45. Naughty Christmas Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's the nice list and there's the naughty list.  
> These two are definitely making the naughty list with this one! ;)  
> Happy Holidays and Enjoy!

**Naughty Christmas Kisses**

Alistair woke, excited, on Christmas morning. His husband was asleep; sprawled out with the covers barely covering him from the waist down. With an evil grin, Alistair burrowed under the sheet to wake Cullen up  _ properly. _

Kissing his way up Cullen’s thighs, Alistair giggled when he found a ribbon already tied around Cullen’s morning wood. 

Cullen lifted the sheet and grinned down at him. “Are you planning on opening your present? Or are just going to sit there and admire it?”

“I am a lucky man. And you are a naughty husband.”

Alistair removed the ribbon, cutting off Cullen’s response.

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	46. Nice Christmas Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Daddy Christmas Kisses
> 
> I wish you all a safe and wonderful holiday!

**Nice Christmas Kisses**

Alistair and Cullen are wrapped around each other on Christmas morning. They’re brutally awakened by two excited children jumping up and down on their bed.

“It’s Christmas, Daddies - it’s Christmas! C’mon wake up!” Mia and Duncan chant, as their fathers gain their bearings.

Sharing a quick glance, Alistair and Cullen lurch up and grab their children, wrestling them down between them--giggling--and counter attacking with tickles and kisses.

“Merry Christmas munchkins.” They place sweet kisses on their babies cheeks and spare one for each other.

“Let’s go see what Santa left you, okay?”

Happy children; happy spouses - Christmas wishes come true.

**_(100)_ **

  



	47. New Year Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to Gowombat83’s A Very Happy New Year:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868380/chapters/40540340

**In response to Gowombat83’s[A Very Happy New Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868380/chapters/40540340)**

 

**New Year Kisses**

Alistair was seething, trying to drown his sorrows surrounded by friends in the tavern. 

Reflecting over the argument, he couldn’t understand why Cullen insisted on keeping him his dirty little secret.

A gentle hand on his shoulder and an apologetic smile eased his misgivings. 

“You’re right, Al. A New Year calls for new beginnings. I don’t want us to be a secret anymore.” Cullen pulled him close and kissed him sweetly, right there in front of everyone. “Happy New Year, my love.” Cullen murmured.

As Cullen threaded their fingers together, Alistair heard Varric exclaim. “Pay up sparkler! I was right!”

**_(100)_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year my Friends!


	48. New Year Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Here's to an amazing 2019!

**New Year Kisses**

Standing on their rooftop overlooking the city, Alistair handed Cullen a glass of champagne. “Two minutes till the new year, my love. I couldn’t imagine anyone else I’d rather spend it with,” Alistair said with a soft smile.

Clinking their glasses together, they both took a sip, before setting them down on the ledge.

As their lips touched, the clock struck midnight, and the fireworks started lighting up the sky.

Arms wrapped around each other, basking in the joy of another holiday celebrated together, they rested their foreheads together. “Happy New year, Cullen.”

“Happy New Year, Alistair. I love you.”

 _**(100)** _  



	49. Lingering Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times you just need... one more.

**Lingering Kisses**

Watching his husband get ready for work, Alistair was struck by a sudden urge. Hand on his shoulder, he turned Cullen to face him and before he could question the unexpected action, Alistair pressed their lips softly together. With a soft hum, he melted into the kiss and followed it up with press after press of soft lips. 

Cullen’s arms tightened around him and pulled him closer. “Not that I’m complaining, Al. But, what was that for?”

Alistair stole three more kisses. “I just wanted a little something to remember you by today.”

“Better make it one more… just because.”

**_(100)_ **   
  



	50. Hockey Kiss AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 50th Kiss!
> 
> You can blame this one one the Hockey game I went to this weekend. :)

**Hockey Kiss AU**

**(Denerim-Wardens vs Honnleath Templars)**

* * *

 

Rutherford was skating circles around him tonight and the chirping was relentless. There was always a fair amount of shit-talk on the ice, but tonight the center from the Honnleath Templars was getting personal… really personal. 

Alistair Theirin of the Denerim Wardens came out earlier in the season as Bi-Sexual and since then, the backlash had since faded; though occasionally he still encountered a homophobic slur or two on the ice.

Confronting Cullen after the game, Alistair expected to walk away with a black-eye, instead, he had a phone number and the memory of soft lips pressed against his own.

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	51. Hockey Kiss AU - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause GoWombat made me do it.

**Hockey Kiss AU - Part 2**

Cullen couldn’t believe it; Alistair Theirin, Star Center of the Denerim Wardens, was bi-sexual. After seeing the lack of backlash, Cullen prayed that his own coming-out would be just as accepted.

Finally getting to face-off against him, Cullen hoped for the chance to thank Alistair personally, but what actually came out on the ice was heavily laden innuendos and propositions. After the game, no one was more surprised than Cullen when he pressed Alistair up against the wall and had his kiss returned hungrily. 

He left the stadium that night with Alistair’s number and a plan for his own announcement.

**_(100)_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original comment that sparked this continuation. Honestly I kinda like the original comment better - but the POV was problematic. So - there ya go, I rewrote it to make it "proper" (whatever the hell that means) - but couldn't resist sharing the idea behind this one too. (it's like you're getting a two for one deal - yay!)
> 
>  **(comment I made responding to GoWombat83 after chapter 50's Hockey Kiss)**  
>  I can just see him watching the news when Alistair 'came out'.   
> Of course, he'd been hiding his own sexuality, but now has a sliver of hope that his own would be accepted.   
> Alistair paved the way. 
> 
> He'd been following Alistair's career for years, harboring a secret crush he never expected to be reciprocated. But when Ali's banter met his own chirp-for-chirp, Cullen found some courage to approach him after the game. 
> 
> The memory of pressing Alistair up against the wall and feeling the wet slide of their tongues together eclipsed all fears of what his fans might think if they knew he was gay. For the first time in his life, he had someone worth coming out for. :)


	52. Hockey Kiss-Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Cullen have been best friends for years. The only thing they don’t agree on is which hockey team to cheer for. Cullen supports the Honnleath Templars and Alistair loves the Denerim Wardens. What happens when these two friends get caught on cam at the game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Delayed addition to my Hockey kisses. :) 
> 
> Couldn't resist.

**Hockey Kiss-Cam**

Alistair sat rinkside watching the Wardens-vs-Templars game. When his best friend, Cullen, elbowed him, he looked up at the jumbotron and blushed when he saw the bright-red heart surrounding the two of them with the words ‘kiss-cam’ over their heads.

Looking to his right, ready to wave away the cam, he was met with slightly trembling hands cupping his cheeks and soft lips tenderly brushing against his own. 

Blinking in surprise, Alistair took in Cullen’s nervous expression. But before he could duck away with an apology, Alistair grabbed the front of Cullen’s Jersey and brought him in for another kiss.

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	53. Hockey Kiss Cam - Cullen's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The really delayed, alternative POV, of my last Hockey Kiss Cam Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ginipig for the prompt - I always intended on coming back to finish this, sorry I was distracted with my other project. 
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait. ;)

**Hockey Kiss-Cam - Cullen’s POV**

Cullen’s hands were trembling with anticipation. The moment he’d been waiting for --that he’d purposefully arranged-- happened. But, Alistair didn’t see their faces on the jumbotron; he was too busy watching the players on the ice. So with a steely breath, Cullen elbowed his best friend to get his attention. 

As Alistair looked up, then started to turn his way with a smirk and undoubtedly an apology, Cullen cupped his cheeks and placed a tentative, chaste kiss on Alistair’s lips. 

He didn’t know what to expect in the aftermath, but it definitely wasn’t the enthusiastic return kiss.

It was perfect!

**_(100)_ **


	54. Balloons - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alistair - Balloons are like floating biscuit cans. You never know when they will pop and make you pee your pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Tatteredleaf for this prompt! I needed a little bit of Alistair's fear of biscuit cans today. :)

**Balloons - Part One**

It was his birthday, but Alistair never expected Cullen to come home with one of the most frightening bouquets known to Andraste and the Maker. He stared -- in horror -- at the offending floating latex bombs.

“What’s wrong?” Cullen asked.

Without blinking, Alistair whispered, “Balloons are like floating biscuit cans. You never know when they will pop and make you pee your pants.”

Cullen laughed.

Alistair leveled the ‘death glare’ in return. 

Cullen sobered quickly. With an apologetic smile and a kiss to Alistair’s cheek, he said, “I’ll be right back,” then headed out the door, dragging the balloons behind him.

_**(100)** _


	55. Balloons - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave Alistair hangin. ;)  
> Cullen's POV.

**Balloon Kisses - Part Two**

Realization kicked in; Alistair was serious. How did he not know that his boyfriend was afraid of balloons? Feeling terrible, Cullen knew he needed to make this up to him. Giving him an apologetic kiss, he took the offending balloons with him when he left.

An hour later, he was back. He carried: a bottle of Ferelden’s finest wine, a single red rose, and a bouquet, but not just any bouquet -- this one was unique and perfect, just like Alistair.

“Is that a… bouquet of cheese?”

The awe in Alistair’s voice let Cullen know he’d done it right -- this time.  
_**(100)** _

 


	56. Hockey Kiss-Cam / Dance Off - 1 year later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today!  
> I couldn't leave you all wondering how our hockey fans fared after their first kiss! :)

* * *

**Hockey Kiss-Cam / Dance Off - 1 year later.**

It’d been one-year since their first kiss. Everything was set up, the music, cameras… only a little bit longer.

The song ‘All the Pretty Ladies’ started playing and Alistair started to dance. Cullen rolled his eyes, but endured.

As the words, “you shoulda put a ring on it” were sang, Alistair turned to Cullen and took a knee, holding up a small velvet box.

The camera was on them. The screen read, “Cullen, Marry Me?”

Cullen met him on his knees. Cupping his cheeks, he pulled Alistair in for an enthusiastic kiss.

The jumbotron caught it all. “He said, YES!”

**_(100)_ **

  



	57. King and Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes ya just need a little...

* * *

**King & Commander**

Alistair opened his chamber door with a sigh, the day welcoming visiting dignitaries was excruciating, especially since he couldn’t take his eyes off the Inquisition’s Commander. He dropped his cloak and crown in a heap to his left and looked around the room. He though for sure that--

Suddenly spun around and pressed against the wall, Alistair found the sweetest mouth pressed up against his, demanding entry, and Cullen’s hands combing through his hair. “Fuck, Alistair. I thought we’d never get out of there.”

Alistair moaned. “Shut up and get our clothes off, we have lost time to make up.”

**_(100)_ **

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing these completely unbeta'd.  
> Just for fun.  
> Because Gowombat83 said there needed to be more kisses!!!  
> So have some kisses, damnit!  
> And like them! ;)


End file.
